Jean Pierre Polnareff
Jean Pierre Polnareff (ジャン＝ピエール・ポルナレフ Jan Piēru Porunarefu) is one of the major characters in Part III: Stardust Crusaders, and makes a further appearance later on in Part V: Vento Aureo. He went with Jotaro and Joseph to get revenge for his sister, who was raped and murdered by a man with two right hands. Biography The Legacy of Jean Pierre Polanareff *''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (1993)'' *''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (1998-2012)'' *''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle! (2013-2014)'' Personality Polnareff is the stereotypical "good-natured klutz". He is heroic and protective of those he loves, but is not very bright (although he has shown lots of cunning and strategy throughout the series). He is very impulsive and loud, and is quick to jump into action without considering the risk, character traits that have landed him in lots of trouble. However, he is sincerely dedicated to doing good, and is a good man who can watch his friends' backs. He also fancies himself as a ladies man, but his personality implies that he overestimates his actual prowess. Out of all the characters in the series, Polnareff is the one who has the least problems showing his feelings, and he adds a lot of humor and warmth to what would otherwise be a pretty cold team (Kakyoin and Jotaro in particular are very cold characters). Indeed, while he may sometimes be seen as the comic relief of the series, Polnareff's companions appreciate his good nature and trust him to help them win when a tough battle arrives. Interestingly, Polnareff's best friends during the course of the series are Avdol and Iggy, neither of whom he could stand when they first met. In fact, no character mourns the deaths of his companions like Polnareff does, and no other character is as dedicated to avenging them. Theme Song Sprites Trivia *Polnareff became the biggest inspiration towards the character design of KOF's Benimaru Nikaido. SNK developers continue referring to Benimaru as Polnareff even today. It is also ironic that Benimaru dislikes otaku and anime, even though several of his moves are based off of anime in the Tokusatsu genre. *Youmu Konpaku from Touhou Project is similar to Jean Pierre Polnareff in the same vein as well, such as a white colored companion (her ghost half), afterimage capabilities, super speed, as well as swordsmanship. **Coincidentally, the seiyuu from her Koumajou Densetsu II (Fangame) incarnation, Ryou Hirohashi, voices Reimi Sugimoto in All Star Battle. *He is often quoted saying "Buttsubusu!" ("I'll beat you up!") or "Buttagitte yaru!" ("I'll slice you to pieces!"). *In Part 3 Polnareff is victim of a recurring gag involving bathrooms: Every time he goes to one he gets into trouble, be it an attack from the enemy or the bathrom itself. He also is victim of attacks every time he separates from the group, even if for a short time. This is noted by Avdol after he has trouble in finding Mariah in a bathroom, as he comments that Polnareff is the expert with incidents on them. *There are strong parallels between Polnareff and Inigo Montoya from the movie and novel The Princess Bride: both are at first foes and then allies, both are master swordsmen and both sworn to vengeance against a man with a deformed hand. For Inigo, it was the count with six fingers, for Polnareff, J. Geil with two right hands. Finally when both meet their villain, they have a dramatic but concise presentation of their reason and intent for vengeance. *In GioGio no Kimyō na Bōken: Ōgon no Kaze He shares the same Seiyuu with La Squadra di Esecuzione members Illuso & their leader Risotto Nero . *He is one of the few character who holds on to two stands at the same time. This would otherwise break the rule of only one stand per person, but he was possessed by Anubis, who was nothing more than a sword that combined with Silver Chariot to dual wield. *Polnareff is the fourth character to have died (i.e. physical body perishing) and have his stand continue existing, the other stands being Stray Cat, Cheap Trick and Notorious B.I.G.. However, while these stands had that power, Polnareff's Silver Chariot went insane without a user. Thus Polnareff was not dead but fully separated from his stand, while his spirit existed inside Coco Jumbo. *His hair is possibly the inspiration for the Tekken character Paul Phoenix. *Both Polnareff and Ermes Costello have a similar reason to fight, both wants to avenge their sisters. They appear together as rivals in one of the Jojo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star trailers, with their battle named as "AVENGER AND AVENGER". Gallery Artworks Jbaasb-jean-pierre-polnareff.jpg|Jojo's Bizzare Adventure: All-Star Battle! Category:Characters Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters from France Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Evil Characters